Reminisce
by SgtFUBAR
Summary: H/Y - Yelina returns to Miami and she has a few surprises in store for her. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Reminisce

**A/N:** This is my first H/Y fanfic and I didn't really base it on a particular season in the show, I just started writing. I hope you guys like it.

**Summery:** (H/Y) Yelina returns to Miami and they both have surprises in store for them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI Miami or any of the characters.

**Reminisce**

Lieutenant Horatio Caine sat alone in his living room watching the sea foam, crescent waves crash into the beach coastline. A mixture of tangerine and heliotrope spilled into the sky, shades of purple ambled over the once cerulean based sky as if dumped there without worry, reflected beautifully off his marble floor and gazed upon him. He recollected the moments of that day as it came gradually to an end, but the thought of one person echoed through his mind…Yelina.

Her long, curly brown hair was practically a beacon at work and her heartwarming smile was beyond compare. The Latina's hour glass figure begged for attention and Horatio often found it hard to fight his urges whenever he was around her. The warm feeling that ran through his body when he saw her was all but a memory now that she was living in Brazil.

Miami had become too dangerous for her and Ray Jr. and it was all because of his younger brother Raymond. Just the thought of the man hurt him deeply. His brother had married the one woman he was madly in love with and still is, but he had to let her go for Ray Junior's sake. Because of the foolish mistakes Ray kept making, it caused him and his family their lives in Miami.

By now the self guilt had already set in and Horatio blamed himself for not trying harder to get Raymond to be more careful. Pain and agony toyed with his heart and being away from his family, especially Yelina was excruciating. It had been quite a while since he had last seen Yelina in person and to him, it felt like an eternity.

Horatio took a deep breath and lowered his gaze to his wristwatch. It was almost time for his shift to begin.

* * *

Preparing himself for another busy day at the lab, he sat quietly in the Hummer which was parked outside PD and watched people stroll in and out of the building. He tried not to get too high expectations like he did the past few months. Everyday he came to work hoping to see Yelina seated at her desk waiting for him and everyday the pain he felt from being disappointed seem to grow stronger.

When he pushed open the doors to his office, he was greeted by the usual pile of paperwork on his desk and continued to take a seat.

"Good morning, Horatio. Did you get my page?"

Horatio was a bit disappointed by the sound of Calleigh's cheery voice. Obviously it wasn't the woman he expected to walk through the door.

"Yes, I did. Congratulations on catching your killer."

"Thank you. I have to say though, he almost got away with this one." She admitted; a smile posted on her face. Horatio's cell phone began to ring.

"Caine…Yes, is everything alright…Alright, I-I'll be there in a few minutes….Alright, bye." He slipped his phone into his pocket and bowed his head.

"Ma'am I've got some business to take care of. It seems there's been a development down in the Gables. We'll talk later." He headed toward the elevator down the hallway.

"Horatio…"

He turned to face Calleigh.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Yelina called for you a while ago…"

His heart throbbed with anticipation and his pulse quickened.

"…she said for me to tell you that they were arriving in Miami tomorrow afternoon and was wondering if you could pick them up from the airport that is if you're not too busy."

"Alright." He said plainly, trying not to show any emotion. Apparently, it wasn't working. Calleigh could see the happiness in Horatio's eyes and left to continue work. He smiled to himself and continued to the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N**: You guys will have an update soon, I promise. It's just my mom is a bit strict when it comes to when I get to use the computer. So, I'll update as soon as I can. )


	2. It's Good Seeing You Again

**A/N:** I'm sorry I took so long to post a new chapter you guys…I'll get started on the next one now. ) It should be finished very, very soon. Hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI Miami or any of the characters.

**It's Good Seeing You Again**

That next morning, Horatio tried his hardest to keep his composure at work. The anxiety that clouded his emotions seemed almost too overwhelming and he felt just as nervous as he was excited to see the woman he dreamt about every night since he last saw her.

After work, he drove quickly to M.I.A. not wanting to keep them waiting. He stood at the gate of the terminal waiting patiently for them to exit the airplane, his black sunglasses rested on his nose, his striking red hair was tossed around by the playful breeze. As passengers slowly began to exit the plane, his heart sank and his pulse quickened when he finally caught sight of the stunning Latina. Her gorgeous locks blew freely across her face and her lavender floral print, silk cotton dress stood out beautifully in the crowd.

Horatio began to take measured steps toward her and Ray Jr. and as Yelina noticed the familiar red head, the two stopped almost simultaneously. Ray Junior's face lit up when he realized why his mother had stopped walking. He dropped his luggage and ran toward his uncle, embracing him tightly. Horatio couldn't believe how much the boy had grown. Ray Jr. reminded him so much of his father, save for his mother's curly hair.

"Hey buddy! How was your flight?"

"Great. It was a little long though." he said, his arms still latched around his uncle's waist.

"That's nice. What about your mom? Have you been taking care of her like I asked?" They both looked back at Yelina who was still strolling toward them.

"Yes, but she did seem sad while we were there though. Oh and don't tell her I said this, but she really missed you a lot, she said-"

"Hey guys!" Horatio took a step forward as Yelina practically fell into his arms. She smiled, inhaling his scent which she hadn't forgotten since she left. He buried his fingers in her hair and smiled as the scent of lilies from her hair brushed pass his nose.

"Horatio, it's nice to see you again." she whispered.

They stepped away from each other after a while and exchanged smiles.

"It's good seeing you again as well." he said, holding both her hands. Yelina couldn't help but grin at the man before her.

"Well, I think we'd better get going. It's been a long day and it'll be nice to get some rest and Ray's been talking about how he couldn't wait to see you since this morning." She smiled, ruffling Ray Junior's hair.

Horatio bowed his head and grinned uncontrollably, "Apparently you couldn't either."

Ray giggled when his mother's cheeks turned a deep red and Yelina thought it would be a good time to change topics.

"Ray uh…maybe you should get your things so we can leave. I don't want to keep your Uncle waiting any longer."

* * *

**A/N**: The next chapter will be longer, ok and Horatio and Yelina get a bit...intimate. (well kind of...) 


	3. Dinner With the Family

**A/N:** I really like this one and I hope you guys like it too.

**Disclaimer **I do not own CSI Miami or any of the characters.

**Dinner With the Family**

The drive home was a fairly quiet one, occasionally interrupted by Ray Junior's questions about Horatio and his job and some small talk._' Finally, we're home' _Yelina thought as they pulled into the driveway of her house. Soon after, Ray thanked his uncle and stood at the front door of the house waiting patiently. Yelina sat with her feet hanging out of the Hummer and looked thoughtfully at Horatio and offered a smile.

"Would y-you like to come inside? I'd like to make you dinner, it's the least I could do."

He bowed his head, a dim smile on his face, "I'm afraid I can't. I have to get back to work."

"Oh, don't uh…don't worry about it, I understand. Duty calls, right?"

Disappointment stood plain on her face and the smile that was once there just moments ago disappeared. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." She nodded then leaned over to give him a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear, her warm breath gently caressed his neck. Once again he found it hard to control himself.

"So, I'll see you later then." He smiled.

"Yes you will." She smiled back.

* * *

Almost a month went by and Horatio and Yelina found themselves having lunch together most times at work and rumors began to spread around the lab about their relationship with one another. They didn't really care much about the rumors because they knew the truth and although they _do_ have feelings for one another, they tried to keep them hidden from the world and even one another. After work, Yelina and Horatio stood outside PD getting ready to head home. He had walked her to her car like he did the last few weeks.

"Thanks." Yelina said, tossing a few case files over in the passenger's seat.

"Not a problem, ma'am."

She gave a toothy grin. She was always a sucker for that Caine charm, "Hey uh…I'm cooking ropa vieja tonight. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Are you sure it'll be alright? I mean you've been working all day and you're probably ti-"

"Come on Horatio. This is _me_ you're talking about. I'm sure I can manage and besides, it's your favorite."

Horatio smiled, observing her features carefully and although it was obvious she was tired, she looked as beautiful as ever. "Actually, that'd be a great idea." His response brought a smile to her face.

"So I'll see you at eight?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Horatio showed up at Yelina's house dressed smartly in a blue and white stripped polo shirt, which complimented his handsome cobalt eyes, and jeans. It was a rare sight to see _Lieutenant_ Horatio Caine dressed like this. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Wow, you're early." Yelina commented, letting him in. She was dressed in a very fitting black spaghetti strap shirt, that revealed her cleavage quite nicely, and denim shorts, "Dinner isn't quite ready yet so you'll have to keep busy until it's done."

He took a seat on the couch next to Ray Junior, who was glued to the television, "Uncle Horatio!"

"Hey buddy. What do you have here?"

"It's my Playstaion 2. Mom bought it for me when we were in Rio."

"That's nice." The two continued to talk about other 'guy' stuff and Ray taught Horatio how to play his video game. According to Ray, Horatio sucked at it, but he loved spending time with his Uncle more than anything in the world. After a while of torturous defeat on Horatio's part, he decided to check up on Yelina.

"Alright buddy. I'll go see what your mom is up to." he grinned.

"No problem, but we still have one more game to play before you leave, right?"

"Sure thing." He smiled.

When he entered the kitchen, he stood in awe, admiring her legs. He wished he could have her and see what it's like to run his fingers along every curve of her body, but it was complicated -simple, but complicated. Once again her undeniably beauty had bewitched him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Instead, just stand there and watch.

"Horatio…?" He looked up quickly as if being pulled from deep thought and blushed. '_I wonder if she noticed I was staring.'_

"I'm glad I got your attention. Can you help me with these? Just set them over on the table there." she said handing him a few flat plates. He returned for some glasses and the silverware, the two occasionally exchanging playful looks of desire and intrigue.

After dinner, some chit chat and a bottle of red wine (none for Ray Jr. of course), Horatio, who was greatly satisfied, found it fit to compliment Yelina on her cooking. It had been quite a while since he last tasted her ropa vieja.

"Ray, it's getting a little late. Why don't you do upstairs and get washed up?"

"No mom…" he whined, "…Uncle Horatio promised me a game before he leaves."

"Alright, but go wash up first then after you guys are done you have to go straight to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Yes!" he exclaimed then ran in the kitchen to put away his dishes and hurried upstairs.

Horatio turned to Yelina and smiled at the happiness etched across her face. She lowered her gaze to her hands and began playing with her fingers, trying to avoid his eyes. She didn't want this relationship they worked so hard on to be ruined by the feelings she has for him and besides, she wasn't even sure if he felt exactly the same way about her.

"Yelina…"

She glanced up at him and was spellbound by his lips. She wondered how they tasted and although she knew it wasn't right to want your own brother-in-law, she didn't really care anymore.

"Yelina, I missed you…a lot." There was such tenderness in his voice.

She smiled coyly, twisting her finger around a lock of her hair, "I missed you too, Horatio. I uh…I suppose you already know how much I missed you, thanks to Ray Jr." She said rolling her eyes, a large grin on her face. Horatio laughed and took her hand, examining the palm of it closely. She watched intently as he laced their fingers together then leaned in, brushing his lips against her hand. He missed being this close to her and realized how much he longed for her touch. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. He covered her hand with his then slightly tilted his head to the side and leaned in to kiss her. Before their lips could touch they were startled by the sound of Ray Jr. coming down the staircase. The two sprung apart, both disappointed that their chance at becoming intimate had failed.

"Alright Uncle Horatio, you ready to get your butt kicked, again?" Ray teased.

"Not a chance, pal."

* * *

When they were done playing games, it was sad to say that Ray went to bed defeated by his Uncle at his favorite video game. Yelina and Horatio sat on the couch and talked for hours, simply enjoying the other's company. The two were seated much closer to each other than they were when they started their conversation.

The air around them felt like static and she loved the way she would always lose control of everything whenever she stared into his stunning blue eyes. He lowered his gaze to her lips and leaned in to kiss her. It started out as a safe kiss, nothing more, but now that Horatio finally got to taste what it was like to kiss her, he needed more. Soon the kiss burned with passion and urgency as their hands began to explore each other's bodies. Yelina knew she must've taken him by surprise when she pushed him down onto the couch. She slipped her hand under his shirt and gasped as she gently caressed his chest and ran her fingers through his fiery red hair. He planted kisses on her neck and down to her shoulder, the smell of lilies from her hair filled the air around them. Just as her hand moved to undo his buckle, he slowly pushed her off of him.

We uh…we can't do this. Not now." He said, slightly out of breath. "I don't want you to do anything you might regret later on."

'_If only you knew how much I want you right now_,_Horatio_.' Yelina thought to herself as she sat up and leaned back in the couch, clearly disappointed by his decision, but she knew he was right. She was in a vulnerable state and he didn't want to take advantage of her. That's just how he is…so caring and protective.

"Well, I guess I should be heading home now." He said, rising up from his seat.

"Yeah, it is getting a little late and you probably have work in the morning." Yelina replied, walking him to the front door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will." She smiled as Horatio drove away then headed to bed.

* * *

**A/N**: There you go. ) The next chapter is a bit of an angst. . Someone gets shot dum dum dummm


	4. Man Down

**A/N:** Here you are, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI Miami or any of the characters.

**Man Down**

The next day, PD was busier than ever and Yelina stood in the elevator reviewing the details of a case she was recently assigned to. She was on her way to interrogate a suspect who had been arrested earlier that morning for fleeing the scene of a murder that had now been reduced to ashes. It turns out one of the neighbor's security cameras caught the man leaving the residence just before the fire started.

"…Yelina?"

"Oh hey Calleigh." Yelina said as the elevator doors closed behind her.

"Hi uh…tell me, have you seen Horatio today?"

"No, I haven't since yesterday morning." She lied. There was no way she was going to let Calleigh know she was with Horatio last night. Now that the rumors seem to be dying down, she didn't want to add any fuel to the fire and although she trusted Calleigh, one could never be too sure.

"Calleigh, Yelina!" Eric Delko, a very attractive, brown-eyed, well-built Cuban and a fingerprint and drug identification expert, rushed over to the two women.

"Did_ any_ of you hear from H?" he asked frantically.

They all shared a look of confusion and worry fell like a blanket of misery upon Yelina's heart.

"No, we haven't. Is he in trouble? Have you tried calling him?"

"I think so. I just heard on the radio that an officer was shot in Coral Gables. Turns out H is working a case in the area and he's not answering his phone."

* * *

Eric drove quickly to the scene; gunshots could be heard even before they got there. Yelina climbed out of the Hummer and took cover moments after they arrived at the residence, Eric and Calleigh did likewise. The CSIs were not strangers to this place, they had been here a few times over the last few months dealing with drug charges filed against the owner of the house. Shots rang out; a bullet hitting the windshield and shattered glass was scattered everywhere. Yelina brushed the broken glass out of her hair and off of her clothing.

"I don't see him…" she shouted, "…maybe he's around back!"

"Maybe, but it's too dangerous to go back there now. We'll have to take out some of these shooters first!" Eric shouted, dodging a bullet; pieces of the concrete wall he was crouched down behind breaking off. Calleigh caught sight of a man as he sidestepped behind a curtain.

"I see one, upstairs! It's the third window from the left!" She fired a few shot, "Got Him!"

They soon realized that there were still three men in the house, but no sign of Horatio anywhere. Yelina, who was crouched down behind a wall, just a few feet from Eric, searched the yard for him.

"Where the hell is back up? They should have been here already!" Calleigh shouted in frustration.

Eric noticed that Yelina was deeply disturbed by what was going on and was concerned about how she would manage if Horatio didn't make it. He kicked himself mentally in the head for even thinking such a thing.

Suddenly, the world around Yelina seemed to slow down and her sight became blurred with tears from her eyes when she caught sight of Horatio. His motionless body was slightly hidden underneath a few bushes about ten feet away from the house. She didn't dare to think that he might be dead as she ran toward him; miraculously dodging bullets that were sent hurling towards her.

"Oh my god, Eric, she found him!"

Eric continued firing at the one suspect remaining in the house; he wasn't much of a threat now that his buddies were dead and it gave Yelina and Calleigh some time to get Horatio to safety. Soon, the sounds of cars drifting around corners and blaring sirens could be heard approaching and in no time, the remaining suspect was apprehended and taken into custody. Yelina kneeled down beside him and applied pressure to the gunshot wound he received in his chest, her hands now stained with blood. Tears welled down her cheeks as she held his cold, bloody hands. She was so overwhelmed by what was happening that she forgot to check for his pulse, something she would normally do in a situation like this.

"I…I-I'm sorry…"he managed to speak. Yelina gasped at the realization that he was still alive and was greatly relieved.

"Horatio please…you don't have anything to be sorry for..." She shook him slightly as he began to fall unconscious, "…Horatio come on. Stay with me…please!"

His eyes flickered open, "Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere…" he whispered.

She smiled as the tears continued to pour down her face then gently rubbed his forehead. Eric and Calleigh arrived with the paramedics and the three of them watched as they lifted him onto a gurney and loaded him into the ambulance.

"I'll ride with him guys." Calleigh said as she climbed into the ambulance. Eric knocked on the back of the truck, letting the driver know it was okay to leave and then drove Yelina to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N:** Shiny-sama, as you can see, Yelina was not shot in this chapter. ) There maybe some emotional and minor physical scarring, but she's still alive and to make up for me taking so long to update, I have a treat for you guys...the next chapter is already done so you have 2 chapters to indulge in. hehe.


	5. Good News, Bad News

**A/N:** Eeek Hospital scene…hope you guys like it…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI Miami or any of the characters.

**Good News, Bad News**

Yelina and Eric arrived at Dade County General and hurried inside to the ER. The two were greeted by a dark hair doctor who notified them on Horatio's condition.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Elliott."

"You can call me Yelina and this is Eric Delko. How's he going?"

"Right now not too well. He sustained a gun shot wound to the right arm; which isn't much to worry about and can be removed easily through surgery without complication. He was also shot in the chest near the heart and it'll be a challenge trying to remove the bullet, but I assure you we'll do our best."

Yelina had lowered her gaze to the floor; the words she had just heard created ruinous thoughts that plagued her wandering mind.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to surgery. You can have a seat while you wait." He said, pointing to the light golden oak wood and leather cushion maroon chairs a few feet from them. The doctor disappeared down the hallway as they took their seats and Yelina was left heartbroken.

"You alright?" Eric asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I could be better."

"Hey, don't start blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault H got shot."

"I know, but I should have been there to protect him. This would have never happened." She said, now trying to hold back tears.

"Yelina, listen to me. You don't know that, alright? If you had gone with him there's a chance you could've been shot as well, maybe even killed."

She knew he was right and decided not to discuss the matter any longer, "So what now?"

"I don't know. We wait I guess."

Yelina called her mom and told her what had happened. Ray was at a soccer game and she was somewhat relieved that he wasn't home. She had no clue how he would react to the news.

"I uh…I'll call Calleigh and ask her to pick up Ray Jr. for you."

Yelina smiled, thankful that he was looking after her.

* * *

Night had fallen on the city of Miami and Yelina had lost count of how long it had been since Horatio went into surgery. Still, she remained there, waiting for news. She checked her wristwatch; it read 12:37 a.m.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Yelina said as Eric dosed off.

"No, no it's no big deal. I can stay." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"You look like you could use a cup of coffee." She smiled.

"That sounds like heaven right about now." He yawned.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Yelina made her way to the coffee machine near the back of the room and thought about how Horatio was doing. Knowing him, he would probably blame all of this on himself. She let out a sighed then returned to her seat and to her surprise Calleigh had arrived with Ray Jr.

"…Mom!" he ran to Yelina and embraced her tightly.

"Hey buddy."

"Calleigh told me everything in the car. How's he doing?"

"I don't know honey, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Yelina was amazed at how maturely Ray Jr. was acting toward the situation.

Ray's concern grew stronger when he saw tears fall from his mother's eyes as they broke the hug.

"Don't cry mom. I know Uncle Horatio and he'll make it. Now you hang in there, okay?"

She smiled as he spoke. Ray was beginning to pick up some of his uncle's mannerisms already.

Ray sat down beside Eric and Yelina turned to Calleigh. They hugged briefly.

"I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?"

Yelina took a breath, "I'm alright."

"What about Horatio?"

"Well, doctors say he was shot in the arm and near the heart…" Yelina saw Calleigh wince when she said that a look of worry and disbelief overshadowed her face.

"…removing the bullet from his arm is fairly simple, but removing the one in his chest is the hard part."

Calleigh took a moment to process the information. She heard he was shot but she didn't think it was _this_ bad.

"Well, I have faith in the surgeons and Horatio. One thing I find interesting about him is that he never gives up and knowing he still has you and Ray Jr. to protect gives him all the more reason to stay alive."

Yelina nodded, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Calleigh glanced over Yelina's shoulder at Eric who was now asleep and smiled, "Looks like Eric's had a long day."

Yelina chuckled, "Yeah, he's been here all night. I've tried getting him to go home, but he's just too stubborn. He said he'd stay."

"Poor baby, I'll go give him a ride home then I'll be sure to come back and stay a while."

"Alright, thanks," Yelina was thankful to have such caring friends who were concerned about the well being of her and her family.

* * *

It was about 2:16 a.m. and Calleigh had returned to the hospital like she had promised. Ray was curled up on a chair asleep next to Yelina. She knew it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep and preferred it if he was with his grandmother, but he insisted on staying with her.

"Excuse me, Detective Salas? ..."

"Yes, doctor?" she said rising up from her seat. The doctor had a slight smile on his face; she guessed it must've been good news.

"Well, the surgery was a success. He's stable for now and doing fine."

A large grin crept its way onto Yelina's face as he spoke. It felt like a huge burden was lifted off of her shoulders.

"When can we see him?"

"Right now, he's being moved to the ICU and he's getting his cast put on so you'll be able to see him in a while."

"Thank you so much, doctor."

"Don't worry about it."

Yelina couldn't stop smiling as she turned to face Calleigh who kind of got the message when she saw how happy she was.

"So, I'm guessing we'll have our boss back in a few weeks, huh?" Calleigh joked.

"…Yeah." Yelina laughed, "Doctors say he has to wear a cast, though"

"No worries, I'm just glad he's alright."

Yelina nodded then turned to Ray who was still asleep and gently shook him awake, "Ray? …"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Is Uncle Horatio out of surgery yet?"

"Yeah, he is, ready to see him?"

* * *

**A/N:** I have tons of things to get done next week so I won't be able to promise you guys a quick update, but I'll try.


	6. Family

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for taking SO long to update. : (

**Summery:** (H/Y) Yelina returns to Miami and they both have surprises in store for them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI Miami or any of the characters.

**Family**

"The sedative we gave him a few hours ago should be wearing off by now. He should be awake in a few minutes." the nurse said as she escorted the two to Horatio's room.

"Thank you." Yelina said as the nurse left.

Ray Junior gripped his mother's hand tightly as they quietly entered the room. Yellow and light blue stripped curtains dangled freely from the metal bars bolted to the wall which allowed a fair amount of light to enter the room from the window. The beeping monitors and machines reassured Yelina that her brother-in-law, who was asleep, was in a stable condition. There were blood stained bandages wrapped around his chest and arm, it seemed so painful.

"You alright mom?" Ray asked, as a few tears began to well from her eyes.

She gave a slight nod, "I'll be fine."

Yelina walked quietly toward the bed, Ray Junior not far behind. She sat in a chair next to the hospital bed and gently took Horatio's hand, giving it a light kiss. As she ran her hand through his soft red hair, she remembered what Calleigh said to her about Horatio never giving up and staying alive so that he could protect her and Ray. She smiled lovingly at the memory.

Of course this wasn't the first time Yelina had to wait by someone's bedside until they woke up. Suspects, family members, victims -she had been in this situation before and was determined to stay by Horatio's side until he awoke.

* * *

After about two hours, Yelina turned to Ray who stared quietly at Horatio. 

"I don't want Uncle Horatio to die mom. I'll miss him and I love him so much" He whispered softly.

"Your uncle isn't going anywhere, Ray." She smiled sadly, "I promise."

Ray returned his gaze to Horatio without saying a word, but his mother could tell there was still something he wanted to say.

"Ray, what's the matter?" she asked. She tried to read his expression, but it was just blank. She couldn't tell how he felt.

"Do you love Uncle Horatio?" he said, shifting his gaze to his mother once again.

Yelina was surprised that Ray would ask her something like this. She knew that Ray knew she loves his uncle. That's what family do –love and care for one another.

_Unless_…

"Of course I love your uncle. That what families are sup –"

"No mom…" Ray interrupted.

All this time his mom thought he was clueless about how she felt toward his uncle, but he was tired of his mom and uncle giving him some stupid song and dance about how they're suppose to love and 'be there' for one another because they're family. That was the excuse they always gave him –because they're family. Ray knows what families are supposed to do, but _his_ family was different; different from any other family in the world and that his mom and uncle were meant to be with each other.

"…are you _in love_ with Uncle Horatio?"

Yelina was completely taken back by what he said and had a loss for words. "Ray, I…"

Before she could explain, a tired voice reached her ear and instinctively she set her gaze on Horatio.

"Horatio?" Yelina whispered. Slowly his eyes flickered open and she caught sight of those stunning blue eyes, which had darkened to a gorgeous shade of cobalt. It took a while for Horatio to focus on the beautiful woman and child before him. He managed to smile as he heard her speak again.

"Uncle Horatio!" Ray shouted in excitement, his uncle was finally awake.

"Hey buddy" he croaked.

Horatio winced in pain as Ray hugged him. "Sorry Uncle Horatio."

"No problem, son."

A large grin crept across the boy's face as he heard his uncle call him 'son'. Although he calls a lot of people 'son' it felt as if he really meant it and Horatio was actually his dad.

"Ray, can you go out to the front and tell Calleigh and the others your uncle is awake?"

"Sure mom."

Once Ray left the room, Yelina helped Horatio sit up in the hospital bed. He was still very tired from the surgery.

"Did...did we get -"

"Shh...don't speak. You have to take it easy until you get better." she smiled sheepishly as they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. It felt like eternity. The feeling that tickled their bodies was incredible. It almost felt like the first time they met.

Horatio took Yelina's hand into his and intertwined their fingers, hoping to get her full attention, "Yelina...you didn't answer Ray's question."

_Oh my god..._ Yelina's eyes shot open. You could practically hear her heart beat racing inside her chest. She had never felt _this_ nervous before.

"I-I..." she was speechless.

* * *

**A/N:** He he cliffhanger, sorry guys. : S If you thought it was way too short for such a long period of time, I give you permission to virtually kick my butt. 


	7. Truth

**A/N:** Just something I got done in class; we kind of had a free day…

**Summery:** (H/Y) Yelina returns to Miami and they both have surprises in store for them.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own CSI Miami or any of the characters.

**Truth**

Yelina took a deep breath then exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm her nerves. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words became scarce. Nervousness fell like a blanket over her and it seemed almost unbearable yet Horatio didn't look nervous at all to say the least.

"Horatio…" she said softly, looking down at his gentle caress as tears threatened to fall. All those years of dancing around in circles with each other, the memories they shared –both good and bad and the countless times they denied their true feelings for one another all led up to this very moment. All she had to do was utter the words she had been aching to say to him and those boundaries –whatever was left of them would crumble to its demise.

Yelina sighed, "I don't see why this is so hard for me to do" she murmured, so softly it was barely audible. Horatio tilted his head to the side slightly, carefully studying the expression on her face.

"What's so hard, sweetheart?"

There was a rather long pause before she answered, "To tell you that...I uh, I'm in love with you, Horatio." she said in a low voice, "I've been in love with you for so long now and it was so hard for me to tell you how I felt for reasons even I don't know. I've tried keeping my feelings hidden from you and from myself for a while..." there was another pause before she spoke again, "...Even convincing myself that being with you wouldn't work out because we're complicated didn't work, it only made things worse for me…" she bowed her head as tears welled from her eyes, "...I love you, Horatio" she repeated, returning her gaze to him. Inside Horatio was rejoicing at her words. She had finally admitted her feelings for him and they could finally move on and have a life together.

He tucked a lock of hair that draped over her face behind her ear and gently wiped away the tears that trailed down her cheeks. She shivered at his touch, enjoying the pleasure he created. Her large brown eyes begged for him to come closer and his warm breath gently grazed the tips of her lips. One slight movement from any of them could be the start of something new.

So what's stopping them?

It was a split second decision that drove Horatio to lean forward. Surely it was one decision he would never regret. The kiss was nothing too inappropriate, just a firm touch against her lips, nothing more than a mere taste of what could be his in a matter of minutes.

"Now was that so hard?" Horatio teased, once they had parted. She rolled her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. All she could do was grin as she bowed her head for a moment.

"I love you, Yelina." Horatio said as his lips found their way back to Yelina's once again. This time the kiss was one that had been long awaited and the gratification that came with it seemed almost endless. Horatio pulled Yelina as close as he could to his body with the little strength he had, her warm breath caressing the nape of his neck.

"Ha! I knew it…!"

Without missing a beat, Yelina quickly resumed her position in the chair next to Horatio's bed for she had unconsciously moved to sit beside him.

Ray Jr. leaped from the hallway into the room, Calleigh and Alexx walked in behind him.

"…I knew you two would do something once I left! You guys are so predictable" the boy laughed. Alexx and Calleigh couldn't help but laugh, causing Yelina's cheeks darkened to a shade of red as the boy continued to laugh uncontrollably. .

"Ray, were you –"

"No, no Uncle Horatio, its fine. I'm cool with you and mom being together, really" he said, finally catching his breath.

"How long were you guys there?" Yelina asked concern evident in her voice.

"Not long." Alexx grinned.

"Yeah, Tripp dropped by to get my statement that's why we took so long to get here. We just arrived, I promised you, but the 'hiding outside the room' part was all Ray's idea." Calleigh said pointing a finger at Ray Jr. Yelina threw her head back in laughter.

"Why one of Miami's best CSI's and medical examiners would follow behind a thirteen year old boy who plans to eavesdrop on his Uncle and girlfriend is beyond me." Horatio said, looking at Ray who had a large grin on his face. Yelina raised her eyebrows, surprised to hear Horatio refer to her as his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are finally together. The team was kind of wondering when you two would." Calleigh said a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, when you really think about it, it's almost as if the bad guy caused all this to happen." Alexx said.

"What do you mean?" Yelina questioned.

"I mean if Horatio hadn't been shot, then he would have never ended up in the hospital and Yelina probably wouldn't have told him how she felt…Which I'm guessing you already did, right? Judging by the 'situation' you two were in when we interrupted." she chuckled.

Horatio laughed, "Yes, she did" he said taking her hand.

"Good." Alexx nodded her head.

* * *

**A/N**: This one's a little longer thank the last and I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing this one. As you probably noticed, Cal and Alexx were a bit out of character, but I kinda liked the way they acted. :D Next, there's no way H is going to work with those injuries. A little fun on the beach anyone? 


	8. Ready to Move On

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long (again!) I had trouble trying to end this chapter and I kind of lost my muse for a while.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI Miami or any of the characters. So don't sue.

**Ready to Move On**

The day so far was perfect and it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. Horatio was recovering nicely according to Doctor Elliot and had regained complete mobility in his arm. So Yelina and Horatio had decided to take a trip to the beach and Calleigh was left in charge of the lab. Horatio had good faith in her since she had more than enough experience with running a lab and handling a team of CSI's alone.

"Ray! Are you done packing your things? Your Uncle should be here any minute." Yelina yelled from downstairs.

"Yes mom, I'll be down soon."

She placed her bag down at the front door then glanced out the window as the sound of a car pulling into her driveway reached her ears.

"It's Uncle Horatio!" Ray Jr. shouted as he caught sight of the familiar Hummer parked outside in their driveway. Yelina watched as the handsome red head climbed out of the truck. Dressed in beige khaki shorts and an ice blue stripped cotton shirt, he continued to her front door.

Before Yelina had a chance to ask Ray Junior if he was sure he had packed everything he needed, he had already opened the door and ran out to greet his Uncle. It had been a long while since they started seeing each other and they became inseparable to say the least. Yelina was thrilled to see that Horatio was enjoying his time off from work and she was even more excited to know that he was spending it with her.

"Hey pal, how's it goin'?

"Good." Ray Jr. replied, crawling with excitement.

"That's nice." he smiled, "Where's you mom?'

"Don't you mean where's your _girlfriend,_ Uncle Horatio?" he teased. The Lieutenant laughed.

"Looking for me?" Yelina interrupted. She stood leaning in the doorway, a warm smile on her face.

"There she is…" He took a few steps forward until their bodies were only inches apart, "…you look amazing." He said just as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Thank you." She flashed a toothy grin when they had parted "Ray, you better go put your things in the truck, we'll be leaving soon" she said giving him a slight push. He happily did as he was told and left the two alone.

"He's gotten so big." Horatio said.

"Yes he has, hasn't he? He nearly a teenager now…" She paused for a moment as they continued to watch Ray load their luggage in the Hummer, "…soon he'll get a girlfriend then he'll start to spend less time with us and more time with his friends and before you know it he'll have his first prom and then he'll be off to collage." She sighed heavily, "I just don't want him to grow up too quickly."

"Well, I guess that's what you have to put up with when raising a teenage boy, but at least now you don't have to do it alone. So…" He turned to face her, a warm smile on his face. "…let's not worry about that just yet. We still have our whole lives ahead of us, okay?"

"Okay." She flashed another irresistible grin at him before leaning in for another kiss.

"Ready!" Ray Jr. yelled as he closed the car door.

"Alright then, let's get going."

* * *

Before driving to the beach, Horatio and Yelina decided to leave the Hummer at P.D. in case the vehicle was needed for something important and instead, rented a car, one convenient for the activities they had planned.

There weren't any complications when they got around to renting the car. None other than when a man boldly tried to hit on Yelina. There was a brief argument between Horatio and the stranger which nearly escalated into a fist fight, but the guy was quick to back down when Horatio, although he was on vacation, told him that he was a cop. But not just any cop, a lieutenant -Horatio Caine. The name 'Caine' was very well known around Miami and those who knew of Horatio's reputation knew exactly who they were dealing with. The man practically ran out of the building after apologizing to both Yelina and Horatio for the 'misunderstanding'.

-Flashback-

"_I heard you got Anthony." She said as she approached him outside P.D. She happened to notice a smile spread across his face as he bowed his head._

"_I appreciate your help on this." He replied, returning his gaze to her._

"_It's part of the job."_

"_Speaking of which, Yelina, P.I. work could be very dangerous" he said as he stood with his body positioned in a 50 degree angle._

_Yelina let out a soft sigh, "Ray was killed while breaking the law, I was denied his pension. I have to work."_

"_Yelina…"_

"_I was a cop. I can take care of myself."_

"_I'm concerned about people like Anthony Bryant." He said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other._

"_I understand, really, but I have Ray Jr. to think about."_

"_My point exactly."_

"_Always looking after me, huh?"_

"_And I always will."_

-End flashback-

Yelina remembered his very words that afternoon, a promise she was sure would never be broken.

* * *

Hidden from tourists and unwanted attention, Horatio sat on a quiet secluded part of the ocean beach which curved in an arc from east to south. Waves flowed creamy white up the slope of wet sand and receded with a gentle swishing sound. Now clad in navy blue swim shorts and a white shirt, he watched the woman of his dreams, dressed scantly in a light blue bikini, lie comfortably on his lap; enjoying the warm rays of the sun that shone down upon them.

Ray Jr. seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. After having to rest for ten minutes after eating a grilled sandwich his uncle packed for him, he hurried down to the water to play. As the waves broke and ran up the beach, he would race up ahead then follow as it receded, only to wait for the next wave as it broke and ran up the beach again. Whenever he wasn't chasing waves up and down the beach, he was looking for shells in the sand or plotting to drench his mom and uncle with a bucket of water.

Yelina was so at ease whenever she was with Horatio and felt that maybe it was time they moved on in their relationship. She drew small circles on his bare chest with her finger, causing goose bumps to appear on his skin.

"You just love teasing me, don't you?" Horatio asked, feeling the effects of her actions.

"Of course not..." she grinned mischievously, "...but I can't help it. You're just too hard to resist."

Horatio smiled back at her, "Well, you're not so easy to refuse either you know." He slowly ran his fingers up along her thigh, feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin then continued upward until he reached her stomach. She began to squirm and giggle as he traced the outside of her navel then playfully brushed his hand away.

"There's no point in getting ourselves all worked up out here. We _are _in a public place, you know." She reminded him.

"Fine then. We'll finish this at home." He smiled, a glimmer of intrigue in his eyes.

"That sounds nice, but what about Ray Junior?"

"What about him? We've already cleared this whole 'Uncle Horatio's dating mom thing' up and he said he's fine with it. Besides, don't you think he'll expect us to do_ something _at some point?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it'll still be kind of weird having him in the house."

"True..." Horatio looked up at Ray Junior as he strolled along the slope of wet sand, crashing waves at his heels. "...Well, what do you think about sending him to stay with your mom for the night?"

It was obvious that Horatio did want to take their relationship to the next step and she wouldn't have it any other way. "Sounds like a great idea" she smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** I think you guys pretty much have an idea of what might happen in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait and see just to be sure.


	9. Beautiful Stranger

**A/N:** I had this thought last night. . .

**Summery:** (H/Y) Yelina returns to Miami and they both have surprises in store for them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI Miami or any of the characters.

**Beautiful Stranger**

The two lie exhausted and out of breath in each other's arms, a thin white sheet draped over their naked bodies. Horatio absently played with a lock of her soft chocolaty brown hair, gently twisting it around his finger. She stared thoughtfully at his bare chest, watching it gently rise and fall; assuring her that his breathing had become regular.

They hadn't really spoken to each other since they finished what was just barely started on the beach, but didn't mind it being so quite. In fact, it was quite nice this way now that Ray Junior, who was staying with his grandma for the night, was out of the house. Usually, he's be in his room playing video games with the television volume turn up on its highest or he'd have a few friends over who made just as much noise as he did. But, it was a nice change from their daily lives. Yelina took a deep breath in then exhaled slowly, her warm breath grazing his still slightly sweaty skin.

"What?" Horatio asked, noticing a smile spread across her face.

"Just thinking about when we first met…" She chuckled,"…You were so nervous"

"You mean when Ray brought you to the beach to meet me."

"Yeah" She replied.

"I remember" he said, smiling at the memory.

-Flashback-

_It was a Friday evening and Horatio had just left work at the lab to meet his brother at the beach. Ray had told him they would meet there to discuss a case he was working on. Horatio agreed, but thought it was kind of a weird place to meet when all Ray had to do was visit him at the lab._

_A patch of eastern sky was painted in a wispy coral pink as he drove to the beach his brother had told him about. When he arrived, he started up the beach, his trademark shades resting on his nose. His hair was tossed around as a gentle breeze blew in from the ocean smelling of salt and seaweed. Before long, Horatio spotted two people off in the distance. One seemed to resemble his brother very much, but the other he did not recognize. She had long curly hair that blew across her face in one direction and was clad in a simple floral print dress which stopped just above her knees. Her dress clung to her body as the wind continued to blow, revealing her lovely shape. He had never seen such beauty in his life, but who was she? He felt his heart jump as he neared the beautiful stranger and his brother, Raymond._

"_Big brother!" he said, greeting him with a tight embrace, "How have things been?"_

"_Great, I err…" His words trailed off as he removed his shades, his eyes meeting the Latina's. Right then and there he felt something happen. Something he could describe. What he felt that very moment was unmistakable. He had only felt like this once before and that was when he was in love. Is it possible that he's fallen in love with this woman? _

'_No, it can't be possible…I barely know this woman.' Horatio thought to himself as he stood there nervously._

"_Horatio, this is Yelina Salas, my fiancée. Yelina, this is my older brother Horatio Caine." Ray said turning to Yelina._

_Horatio wasn't so thrilled to know that Yelina was officially of limits, out of reach, untouchable to him. It hurt even more to know that she belonged to his brother, the one person he would never try to rid of his happiness._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Horatio said somewhat sheepishly._

"_Please, call me Yelina and it's very nice to meet you, Lieutenant." She replied, sticking her hand out for him to shake._

_Horatio could feel himself blush as he shook her hand. Yelina noticed this and grinned, surprised that she made Horatio Caine -Miami's greatest detective to act like a sheepish teenage boy. _

"_Uh…" Horatio managed to speak as he regained his composure, "How did you know I was a lieutenant?" _

"_Raymond and I have been talking about you since we got here." she said, flashing an irresistible grin at him._

_Horatio cocked his head to the side, smiling admirably at her. "Speaking of which, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. You probably have a few things you need to get done."_

"_No, not at all." Ray replied. "We were a-" Before he could finish his thought, his cell phone began to ring, "Excuse me, guys." Ray wandered away from the two when he had answered his phone. An awkward silence filled the mood around them as they stood side-by-side, staring out into the horizon._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" Yelina commented, trying to ease the tension between them._

"_Yes it is." Horatio replied, shifting his gaze to her. He became entranced by the smell of lilies in her hair and by how beautiful she was as a gentle breeze blew back her curls. Yelina noticed he was staring then shifted her gaze to him and smiled, observing his features carefully. His hair, his eyes, his lips –every detail seemed no less than perfection to her, but she knew now that it was too late. She could never know what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair or taste what it's like to kiss his lips because she belonged to his brother, Raymond. _

_Period. _

_Yelina shook the thoughts out of her head, realizing Raymond had ended his phone call and was walking back to meet them. She turned to look at Horatio again who was looking out into the ocean again. "It was wonderful meeting you today, Horatio."_

"_It was nice meeting you as well." As they stared into each other's eyes, the moment seemed to stretch out into eternity before Raymond returned._

"_Right, as I was saying, we were actually wondering if you'd like to join us for some dinner later today."_

"_Not a problem." He smiled_

_-_End Flashback-

"I still miss him sometimes." Yelina mumbled, still lying in his embrace.

"I do too." He said, kissing the top of her head. "But I'm happy he found you because if it wasn't for him, we probably would've never met."

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you, Horatio."

"Too bad you'll never have to find out." Yelina said nothing, only smiled as she pulled him in for a long deep kiss.

"I love you, Horatio." She said when they had parted for air.

"I love you too, Yelina."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! As always you can R&R if you like. I think I got a one-shot in mind...I think. Anyway, we'll see what happens.


	10. The Plot

**Summery:** (H/Y) Yelina returns to Miami and they both have surprises in store for them.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own 'em.

**The Plot**

Slowly, Yelina's eyes batted open, memories of last night's events playing out inside her head. She closed her eyes remembering the pleasure she felt as his hot sweaty skin rubbed up against hers, how his lips seemed to taste much, _much_ sweeter than usual and the rather intoxicating scent that radiated from his body. Yelina stretched her arm out across the opposite end of the bed, expecting to find her (naked) boyfriend asleep next to her.

Grasping nothing but the wrinkled fabric of her satin sheets, she sat up and stared at the empty space beside her. A smile crept across her face as she caught sight of a bright red rose on Horatio's pillow, a folded piece of paper beside it. She held the fragrant rose to her nose as she read;

_Good morning, sweetheart. I took the liberty of picking up Ray Jr. from your mom's house. We'll be home in a few hours. Love you!_

Yelina threw her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to her dresser to get a change of clothes then entered the bathroom. After undressing, she stepped into the shower, pulling the glass door close and turning on the shower. A soft moan escaped her as water droplets began to pelt her soft skin. She ran her fingers through her long hair, letting the hot steamy water cascade down the small of her back. As she lathered her body with her favorite vanilla and coconut body wash, she thought about what Horatio and Ray Junior could possibly be doing. Lately, Horatio seemed to be going the extra mile to be more of a father figure to Ray Junior. He felt that there was a need for Ray Junior to experience what it's like to have a real rather since his brother, Raymond was never around. She often found herself wondering what it would be like to have Horatio as a husband. She dreamt of a simple wedding on the beach with her family and a few of her and Horatio's closest friends from work all watching as their lives changed forever. Although getting married was a **huge** step, she was more than willing to make that change as long as Horatio and Ray Junior, of course were both ready. However, she promised herself that she was not going to be the one to pop the question.

* * *

"Adiós abuela!" Ray Junior yelled as he and his uncle pulled out of the driveway of Rosalinda Salas' house. "Where are we headed?" he questioned, noticing that the route they were taking was not the one they usually took home.

"We're going hunting for a new house."

"Are you serious?!" Ray exclaimed, turning in his seat.

"As a heart attack." Horatio replied.

"Does mom know?"

"Nope, I was actually thinking about surprising her with the news."

Ray nodded, "It's not a bad idea. I'm sure she'll love it! Besides, she really deserves it after what she's been through. Horatio smiled as the two continued their conversation, a comfortable silence fell upon them after a while. "Hey, Uncle Horatio?" Ray Junior said.

"Yeah, partner?"

Ray Junior grew silent for a moment, staring at the traffic outside his window, "Are you and mom ever gonna get married?" Horatio kept his eyes on the road and swallowed hard.

"Well…" his uncle breathed, "… actually it's err it's funny you asked that question…" he chuckled nervously. "…I've been planning to ask your mom to marry me for quite some time now but…"

"But?" Ray asked, urging him to continue.

"…But, I just haven't found the right time to ask her and to tell you the truth, buddy, I'm actually kind of nervous about asking her."

The boy grinned, "_You_ nervous?" Ray said, a smile accompanying the skeptical look on his face. "Come on Uncle Horatio, don't worry. You'll know when to ask her when it's time."

"Thanks, pal." He smiled, ruffling Ray's hair.

* * *

Minutes later, they arrived at a two storey house by the beach. The playful breeze that blew in from the ocean tossed their hair about as they climbed out of the car.

"Is this our new house?"

"That depends…" Horatio said, unlocking the front door. "...we have to see if you like it first." Ray Junior hurried inside, running in and out of rooms in awe.

"This place is amazing!" He said as he gazed around the house. Downstairs, the living room, dining room, media room and office were all fully furnished with top-of-the-line furniture and the rather large kitchen had hardwood cabinets with custom moldings, solid hardwood flooring and polished marble counter tops. The staircase led upstairs where there were three bathrooms, three bedrooms; the master bedroom leading to the outside balcony.

After letting Ray Junior explore the house for a few minutes, Horatio wandered upstairs to see what he was up to. Ray Junior who was outside on the balcony turned to greet his uncle as he entered quietly into the room.

"Hey, Uncle Horatio." he beamed.

"Hey, partner." He replied as he stepped onto the balcony, resting his elbows on the cold metal railing. White clouds slowly glided across the midday sky as the sound of seagulls squawking and the gentle swooshing of the receding ocean water was all that could be heard. The soft spray of the ocean lightly showered their faces with moisture and the smell of salt and seaweed filled the air. "So, I'm guessing you like it?"

"Definitely, and I'm positive mom will think so, too."

"It's good to know." he replied, glancing down at Ray who seemed to have fallen into deep thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah..."he said, leaning onto the railing. "...I'm just thinkin' about you and mom."

"You mean about me wanting to marry her?"

"Yeah." he said in a low tone.

Horatio stared down at the water for a moment, watching the waves crash onto the shore. "You having any doubts?"

"I'm pretty sure I should be the one asking y_ou_ that, Uncle Horatio." he chuckled.

The lieutenant laughed, " Well, buddy..." he stood up, resting his hands on his hips and looking out over the water, "...I have absolutely no doubts about asking your mom to marry me."

* * *

**A/N**: I know, it's short, but I hope you guys like it. :)


	11. It's a Secret

**Summery:** (H/Y) Yelina returns to Miami and they both have surprises in store for them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, but one can dream.

**It's a Secret**

"Okay, partner. Remember the plan; try to avoid getting into details about what we did, alright?" Horatio reminded his nephew as they stood outside the front door of their home.

A large grin crept across the boy's face, "You know mom's gonna hate us for this, right?"

Horatio chuckled, "Yeah, I know, but don't worry; I'll deal with her myself. _You, _on the other hand, you just have to keep quiet until Saturday. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Hmm…keep quiet for two days? No problem." He replied nonchalantly.

"Good man." His uncle replied, pushing open the front door.

"We're home!" Ray Junior shouted as his uncle closed the door behind them.

"In here!" Yelina yelled from the kitchen.

"Hola mama, something smells good." He smiled, greeting his mother who was busy preparing lunch for them.

"Hey." Horatio said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey yourself" she said, glad to see him. "So, how did the day go?"

"It was fun" Ray answered, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Really, what'd you guys do?"

Horatio looked at Ray Junior who nearly choked on his water. "Well, you know, just guy stuff" Horatio replied, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her curiosity for now as he winked at Ray Junior from across the kitchen.

"Okay..." Yelina said, placing the cover over a pot on the stove, "…well, you _guys_ better go get washed up. Dinner's gonna be ready in ten." Ray Junior, who was closest to the door, took the opportunity to leave as fast as he could, relieved that she didn't seem to want to know more about their day. Unfortunately, Horatio wasn't so lucky. Yelina managed to grab hold of his belt before he snuck by her, pulling him in for a warm, steamy kiss.

"Mm…I missed that" he said, sliding his hand beneath her shirt to caress the small of her back with his finger tips. The Latina moaned slightly, pressing her soft lips against his once more before smoothing her hands over his chest.

"Me too" she smiled, snaking her arms around his waist before giving his butt a firm squeeze. Almost simultaneously, Horatio's stomach began to growl. "Hmm…Sounds like someone's hungry" she smirked.

"Well, I can't help it. Your food smells amazing" Horatio said in a low voice as he held her more closely.

"Gracias."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Oh, I think that's the oven. You'd better go get changed, mister." Yelina grinned mischievously, giving Horatio a pat on the butt as he turned to leave.

"Ew…gross, mom!" Ray Junior sang, walking into the kitchen after witnessing the exchange. "You and da-" The boy quickly covered his mouth at the slip to which Yelina, who was busy wiping down the cutting board, raised her eyebrows. "I-I mean you and Uncle Horatio should really learn to keep your hands to yourselves; there is a child in this house you know." Yelina laughed at the boy's words, but was secretly glad that Horatio wasn't there to hear Ray Junior call him 'dad'. Well, _almost_ call him 'dad'.

Feeling a little embarrassed, not that he had any reason to be, he decided to change subjects and ask his mom for what he had originally come downstairs to ask her. "Have you seen my skateboard? I think I misplaced it."

"Check outside on the porch. I thought I saw it lying next to your uncle's things."

When Ray Junior stepped outside, his eyes raked over one end of the street to the next before he glanced down at his uncle's things; happy to see that his skateboard was right where his mom said they would be. He always appreciated the fact that he could count on his mom for anything. Whether it was something as simple as asking for the whereabouts of one of his misplaced possessions or something as complicated, at least to him, as asking a girl out on a date, she would always be there to help. But, now that he was going to have Horatio as a father, he wouldn't have to talk to her about things boys his age usually talked to their fathers about. Ray's thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a car pulling into their driveway reached his ear. '_A visitor?'_ he thought.

* * *

"Mom!" Ray Junior called from downstairs, their unexpected, but welcomed guess waiting to be greeted by them. "Mom, Uncle Hora-" before he could finish his sentence, the couple came running downstairs. Yelina was caught up in a fit of laughter as Horatio followed not far behind. The couple froze as they noticed their guest.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything." The blonde grinned, noticing the deep shades of red creeping in on their faces.

"Hmm, I don't know, Calleigh. They seem to be enjoying themselves." Ray teased, walking into the living room to play video games.

Horatio, finally regaining his composure, chuckled. "No, no, no it's fine." Yelina smiled at him, amazed at how he managed to stay cool in a situation like this.

"So how's everything back at the lab?" he continued.

"Oh, you know the usual; suspects, cases…"

Yelina chuckled, "I'm guessing by 'the usual', you mean things are just as hectic and crazy as before."

"Exactly…" she laughed, "…things are never _usual_ when you're a CSI." The three continued to discuss happenings at work and managed to squeeze in a few things about their vacation so far until Yelina noticed the time.

"Oh, the food's ready" she said, hurrying into the kitchen.

"You should stay for lunch." Horatio said, looking at Calleigh. .

"Oh no, I couldn't do that to you guys."

"Oh come on. We have enough food for one more guest and we don't mind the company." Yelina insisted, setting a few plates down on the table.

Calleigh thought for a moment, a broad smile etched across her face. "Oh, alright!" she agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, at least now we know that if you squeeze Horatio's butt, it'll make his tummy talk. :D


End file.
